Antes de
by Zword
Summary: Dos memorias indispensables para que Link pudiera recordar todo por completo. Dos recuerdos para saber como actuar cuando el momento de reencontrarse con aquella voz que lo guió hasta ese momento... esa voz que era importante para él. La voz de una persona a la cual no podía recordar cual importante era hasta ese momento... [One-Shot]


Este será un pequeño One-shot de los últimos recuerdos de BotW.

 **Advertencias: Este One-shot contendrá spoilers del juego. Leerlo esta bajo tu propio riesgo**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga _Zelda_ y el título **_"Breath of The Wild"_ **le pertenece en su totalidad a la industria de **Nintendo** , este one-shot es sin fines de lucro y de fans para fans.

* * *

 **Antes de…**

 _ **-Los recuerdos hablan-**_

* * *

Link recogió el penúltimo recuerdo. Estaba a punto de ir por el siguiente, pensando profundamente acerca de lo que recordaba involuntariamente. De esa sensación de frustración que le provocaba el no poder sabes de quien se trataba y de querer volver a esos momentos.

Vagó en sus pensamientos – _Mira que pasamos por mucho, ¿no? Aun… sigo recordando su olor. Aún sigo recordando sus pucheros y sus sonrisas. Aún sigo recordándola… pero… ¿Quién era para mí? Recuerdo los momentos juntos, cuando ambos reñíamos, o bueno, reñía contra mí y no entendía porque. También me acuerdo del olor de su cabello y sus sonrisas al ver las flores de los campos en Hyrule. Me acuerdo de sus tristezas y de verla llorar. Me partía el corazón._

 _ **¿Qué significa esto para mí?**_

El último recuerdo se encontraba en un pequeño bosque en el oeste de Hyrule. Cerca del rancho aledaño al rio Hylia. Link sabía bien porque aquel lugar le había recordado algo la primera vez que paso por ahí, pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

El trote de su caballo se hizo más intenso y en poco tiempo llego al lugar.

-Recuerdo… este lugar – Bajó de su caballo y se adelantó a pie, hasta ver que le paisaje era el mismo. Observo la tableta y luego al paisaje teniendo un flash back.

 **|…|**

-¡Ah… ah…! – Jadeaba la princesa con algo de cansancio. Al igual que Link. La tomaba de la mano mientras corrían sin descanso, hasta que en un impulso de mirar atrás, ella tropezó.

-¡Eh! ¡Zelda! – Gritó exaltado – ¿Estas bien?

Tras la pregunta, recibió una respuesta – Falle… Todo está perdido.

Link guardo su arma y se agachó a la altura de la princesa – No… no es…

-Las bestias y los guardianes se volvieron contra nosotros. ¿Cómo es posible?

Una mirada triste se reflejó en los ojos del elegido, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y el coraje que sostenía.

Zelda continuó - ¿Habrá sido el cataclismo? ¿Cedieron ante el poder de Ganon? – Paró un momento y empezó a subir su mirada a la de Link, quien mantenía un semblante lo más serio posible – Daruk, Revali, Mipha, Urbosa… Quedaron atrapados – Las lágrimas ya se sostenían en los ojos de la princesa. Y cuando ya no pudo más, lo soltó – ¡Y todo por mi culpa! – tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Zelda… - susurró Link, inaudible para ella.

-¡No pude detener a Ganon y nos arrebató lo único que nos protegía de él! – Sollozó desconsoladamente – Todo mi entrenamiento, toda mi preparación… ¡No sirvió de nada! – Alejó con rudeza sus manos de su rostro, en un arrebato de coraje y llanto – ¡Y ahora les he fallado a todos! – Su ira iba decreciendo, invadiéndole la tristeza – Al pueblo… a mi padre… a mis amigos… No fui capaz de salvarlos – Observó directamente a Link, como si sus palabras se dirigieran también hacia él. Su llanto paro unos segundos – Y morirán por mi culpa – para luego soltarse en brazos de lo único que le quedaba… Link.

Así mismo, Link soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y observó a la princesa con detenimiento y tristeza. Una rabia lo llenaba por dentro. Porque tal como ella, también le había fallado a todos. Incluso así, tratando se mantenerse cuerdo.

-Shh – chito el muchacho con dolor en su pecho – Te prometo… que saldremos de esta, juntos. Todavía queda esperanza si seguimos con vida.

Esas palabras levantaron del suelo a la destrozada princesa… porque sus palabras siempre le lograban compartir ese aliento salvaje, de lograr lo que se cree imposible, que él tenía.

 **|…|**

-¡Zelda! – Respiro agitado, con un poco de euforia – Recordé todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado… Incluso un poquito antes. Deseo verte sonreí con mis propios ojos.

Como al principio de aquella misión, se dirigió a Kakariko para informarle a Impa.

Y así mismo. Impa reveló que aún quedaba un recuerdo. Una pintura en la pared era el último de ellos y se dirigió a paso veloz para saber aquello que la princesa deseaba revelarle.

Cuando llego a su destino, unos latidos de dolor invadieron su corazón y comenzó a recordar el día de su fracaso.

 **|…|**

Zelda, la sacerdotisa de Hyrule no pudo hacer más que culparse en el trayecto de la huida.

Pues de no ser por su falla… su familia, sus amigos, sus súbditos, todos y cada uno de ellos habrían estado a salvo de aquella tragedia… su alma se encontraba en duelo. Pero no era el tiempo para eso. Ella iba a salvarlos.

Link quien valientemente daba su vida por la princesa se encontraba en la que podía ser su última batalla.

-Link… ¡No sigas! ¡No! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Salva tu vida! Huye – Le dijo al verlo herido hasta ese punto. El muchacho como siempre no dijo una sola palabra y con la poca fuerza que ya le restaba se levantó del suelo y posó su espada frente a guardianes destrozados y uno que se acercaba.

Ahí se decidía todo. El muchacho frente a ese **guardián** **corrompido** , frente a ese campo de batalla. ¿Ahí mismo se iba a sellar su destino? Link se quedó parado con poca fuerza mientras el guardián, o más bien, los guardianes buscaban a los elegidos de las diosas. Uno logro tenerlo sobre la mira, ese era SU final.

Hubo tantos recuerdos, era hora de saborear sus victorias, de recordar a sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros y hermanos de la batalla. Las comidas que disfruto de manera glotona, cuyo pecado no se arrepentía de haber tenido, el único además de un enamoramiento inmoral e incorrecto que sobrepasaba su juramento de caballero.

-Mipha – Menciono el muchacho en su tono más bajo y blando, bañando su rostro con algunas cuantas lágrimas, recordando esa angelical mirada suya que tanto lo calmaba y le hacía sentirse muy agradable. Le había fallado a esa persona especial, su amiga de la infancia, compañera… su aliada que cayó bajo el terrible caos de Ganon.

Sin darse la vuelta también comenzó a pensar en sus momentos con los demás campeones, pero, por sobre de estos acerca de su tiempo pasado con la princesa que ahora protegía. Escuchado ese constante "¡Huye por tu vida, Link! Protégete" de su parte. Teniendo presión. El aire y la lluvia llenaron los oídos de la doncella y sólo escucho un "Gracias" ahogado de parte del muchacho, ni siquiera dio media vuelta, de hacerlo le darían más ganas de vivir… pero sin pelear por última vez. Zelda sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba, pensaba en la cara de Link ahora se encontraba amarga y triste, pero era lo contrario, Link se mantenía con firmeza para protegerla aunque detrás de ese gracias había sonreído.

¿Cómo por qué le pedía proteger su propia vida en vez de la de ella? ¿A caso ya se le olvido ese juramento? El rey le había hecho jurar que protegería a la princesa de cualquier mal, "¿En qué piensas, Zelda?"

Mientras tanto, Zelda, entonces y sólo en ese entonces logró discernir entre la desesperación lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, así como Link, en todos aquellos momentos con él y sus amadas sonrisas brillantes de manera entristecida en vez de sentirse alegre. ¿Tan poco era el placer de pasar su tiempo con él?

Cuando le contó sus miedos observando desde la fortaleza de Akkala, mirando hacia el bello bosque color carmín, café, anaranjado y amarillo opaco…

Cuando él le confeso su timidez al hablar, cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos al perder a su madre… y cuando él también le contó no haber conocido demasiado a su madre.

Estaba a punto de perder a quien más amaba en su vida, a quien más apreciaba hasta ese momento, y el futuro que imaginaba a su lado, ahora sólo oculto sobre cenizas, todo estaba perdido y por esa razón…

Cundo el rayo rojo apunto al muchacho, la princesa de Hyrule se metió entre estos sorprendiendo a Link, asustándolo también por el que fuese el resultado de su intervención.

Ella daría la vida por Link porque él le enseño muchas cosas, le enseño que la valentía proviene de uno mismo y que sacarla podría dar frutos… así que sin titubear se interpuso entre la vida y la muerte, y como resultado…

-¡No! – gritoneo la doncella.

El destino fue caprichoso y cruel, y cuando menos se lo esperaba el poder dorado salió con el único propósito de salvar la vida de su amado… obviamente tarde para su reino. La princesa Zelda brillo en dorado llenando completamente el pantano de Kokun, la llanura de Mogur y parte de la Muralla de Hatelia, un sitio militar estratégico de Hyrule, con esa celestial luz dorada.

-El poder… Lo conseguí – Dijo sorprendida de sí misma en aquel lluvioso y fatídico día. Cuando menos lo espero se escuchó caer de lleno algo o más bien, a alguien junto a un sonido metálico acompañándolo – No ¡Link, Link! ¡Resiste! ¡No! No te rindas por favor.

Link tosía, como si de un viejo se tratase, y se quejaba del dolor al moverse lo poco que podía.

Sus ojos trataban de expresar algo, algo que Zelda en ese instante no podía descifrar.

Con su último aliento el muchacho la miro con esperanza, trato de tomar su mejilla sin éxito alguno. Ni siquiera podía alzar sus brazos del cansancio.

-L-Lo… si – el inaudible sonido de su voz no llegó a los oídos de la princesa por su propio llanto… así mismo, Link, cerró sus ojos con la pesadez que aquella travesía le había provocado.

- _Está muy débil, dense prisa o_ _ **morirá**_ _…_

Eso… fue lo último que escucho luego de cerrar sus sentidos por completo… además de otra voz mientras era trasportado a algún lugar.

Una voz lo llamaba entre sus sueños -" _Maestro, resista un poco más_ " " **Maestro… eres la luz que debe blandirse sobre Hyrule de nueva cuenta** " " _La esperanza no se ira mientras siga vivo, maestro_ "

-Yo… debo… salvarla – susurro en el más profundo de sus sueños mientras un par de Sheikahs lo llevaban en brazos hasta la gran meseta.

Su único arrepentimiento fue nunca haberle dicho lo que desde hacía un tiempo  
comenzó a sentir por ella.

 **|…|**

-Ahora sé cuál es mi destino – dijo con más fuerza que antes – Pues mi destino es salvarte, no importa cuando y tampoco importa como… sólo lo haré. Espérame un poco más, Zelda.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Las últimas palabras de un espíritu inquebrantable que había heredado con el pasar de generaciones, salvando a Hyrule y a su amada.

* * *

Fin...?


End file.
